


Tribute, NC-17

by kalawen



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Borderline dub-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawen/pseuds/kalawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KMM prompt: Arthur/Merlin. Uther periodically sends his knights to takeover bordering unprotected land. On one such outing, Arthur attacks Ealdor and claims Merlin for his piece of the loot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute, NC-17

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[merlin](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/merlin), [merlin/arthur](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/merlin/arthur), [top!arthur](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/top%21arthur)  
  
---|---  
Tribute, NC-17  
Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/riventhorn/profile)[**riventhorn**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/riventhorn/)'s [Bondage and Slavery Fic Fest](http://riventhorn.livejournal.com/37329.html).

Also fills this KMM prompt: [Arthur/Merlin. Uther periodically sends his knights to takeover bordering unprotected land. On one such outing, Arthur attacks Ealdor and claims Merlin for his piece of the loot.](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/2045.html?thread=453629#t453629)

Warnings: dub-con (in that it could be seen as coercive, though Merlin's a pretty enthusiastic participant), (kind of) slavery, (mention of) bondage.

  
Tribute  
by kalawen

Merlin really had no idea what to expect when he was led into the headman's cottage that the Prince had taken over for his stay in Ealdor. One day, they were threatened by bandits, and with no sign of help from their king, the next the Knights of Camelot had ridden in, destroyed the bandits and set up camp in the village.

The women had been all a-twitter over how handsome the young Prince was, and Merlin had to admit they were right, the golden young man lounging at the table was well worth a second look (if you like that kind of thing, he told himself). He was sitting in the headman's best chair and fiddling with something black, turning it in his hands.

"I'm told that your name is Merlin."

"Yes, that's right," he replied.

"Yes, that right, *Sire*," the Prince echoed back to him.

Merlin flushed. "I'm sorry, but we don't have much need to know how to address high-born gentlemen here, *Sire*"

The Prince snorted in an amused fashion. "Of course. Cendred has not exactly paid much attention to this corner of his kingdom for many years, has he?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he continued, without waiting for an answer. "I am taking this village for my father. From now on, you will be subjects of Camelot."

"I see," Merlin said, though he didn't really. Was the Prince planning on telling every one of the villagers this individually?

"It leaves me with a dilemma, though. If I don't take tribute from the village, no one will take our claim seriously. That could mean the village being fought over or even destroyed."

"But we've already lost some of our stores to the bandits, if you take any more then we'll starve next winter."

"*Sire*," he added, at the Prince's look.

"Precisely, Merlin. Hence my dilemma."

"And I..."

"You are my solution. You see, it occurred to me that I could take you as my tribute instead."

Merlin felt his eyes open wide at the suggestion. Surely this was some kind of joke? The way the Prince was looking at him, though, didn't feel much like a joke. He'd heard the girls talking about men undressing them with their eyes, but he'd never expected it to happen to him.

His cheeks flushed hot, and he started to stammer, "...but I've never..."

The pleased, almost predatory grin on the Prince's face silenced him.

"Really, you do surprise me - someone as pretty as you? Still, don't worry, I'm very happy to teach you everything you need to know to please me."

Merlin hadn't thought he could blush any harder, but apparently he could. Under the embarassment, though, he could feel his cock starting to stir at the thought of being at the Prince's mercy. Would it really be such a horrible idea? After all, he was hardly repulsive (utterly gorgeous, his rebellious cock reminded him) and his concern for the villagers showed his good intentions. After all, he could have taken Merlin and all the food in the stores as well, if he'd wanted.

"All right," he heard himself saying. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," the Prince said, with a smile like a temporarily satisfied wolf. "You can fetch your things in the morning, before we leave. This evening, I have other plans."

"First though, take off that rag around your neck. I can't have you wandering around without my collar, someone might get ideas. You belong to me now..."

Merlin was too taken aback to do anything but obey, untying his neck-cloth, while images flashed through his mind as to what the "other plans" might be.

"On your knees," the Prince commanded, moving towards him with the black object in his hands, which it became clear was a leather collar. It had a buckle to fasten it and a ring in the middle in the shape of a dragon, a variation on the Pendragon symbol that the Knights of Camelot wore.

Merlin swallowed, as part of his brain told him he was being an idiot, and that he should run as fast and hard as he could. But his body was firmly in control now, and it wanted to know what it would feel like, the leather tight around his throat. He knelt and lifted his chin to watch as the Prince leant down to fasten the collar. Sword-calloused fingers brushed against his neck and he shuddered at the rush of sensation, as it seemed to go straight to his cock.

"Nice," the Prince said, obviously enjoying Merlin's response. "You liked that, didn't you? I'm looking forward to discovering all the places you long to be touched."

"First, though, it's time to use that beautiful mouth of yours. As soon as I saw you, I knew I needed those red lips stretched around my cock."

He'd stepped back to calmly and steadily undo his lacings, no rush, completely in control. Merlin hadn't really even considered the idea of wanting a cock in his mouth before, but now it was all he could think about.

Once he had undone the laces enough to pull out his cock, already nearly fully hard, he moved forward again, his hand on Merlin's face to hold his mouth open. The feel of his thumb, pushing gently but unstoppably into the side of his mouth, was enough to start it watering and Merlin willingly opened as wide as he could.

At first, he wasn't sure about the taste of the fluid already forming on the tip, but soon all he could think about was the feeling of the smooth, hard length moving in and out of his mouth. His mouth was being used, being fucked and he loved it. Without him even being conscious of it, his hand had moved to rub over his own erection, which was already hard and leaking.

"Stop that." The Prince was barely even breathless. "I'll decide when you get to come. Maybe next time, I'll have to tie your hands."

A flash of heat came over Merlin at the idea, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. The Prince's rhythm faltered for a moment and then picked up, finally losing a little of his control.

It wasn't long before he held Merlin's head and told him to be ready. Merlin felt the long pulses of fluid fill his mouth and swallowed as best he could, one trickle escaping between his lips.

"So very good," the Prince said, dropping to his own knees to take Merlin into his arms and lick the come from his face.

"You deserve a reward for being such a good student," he breathed into Merlin's neck, and began to kiss and nibble around the collar. Finally he moved his hand down to Merlin's still straining erection and stroked as he bit firmly under his ear.

Merlin could still feel the Prince's strong arms around him as he came so hard he nearly passed out.

"Don't go to sleep, Merlin, you've got a lot more to learn..."

\---------

Merlin gradually came to, to the rather unpleasant feeling of chilly wet breeches and a slight stinging from the bite under his ear. On the other hand, he was still held tight in the Prince's arms, and that felt very good. Merlin realised he needed to add "enjoying what another man smells like" to his list of new experiences for the day.

"Ah, there you are. It's very flattering that you were so overcome, but I think we'll both be more comfortable off the floor."

The Prince helped Merlin to his feet, as his legs were still a little unsteady, and moved them to the other side of the room, where there was a large basin of hot water. He realised that he hadn't imagined someone else coming into the room while he was out of it, and hoped he hadn't given whoever it was too much of an eyeful.

"Get out of the rest of those rags, I want to see you properly."

Merlin wasn't too unhappy at the idea of getting rid of the damp cloth around his groin, but he still blushed at the thought of stripping off completely. He would have died rather than admit it, but he was a little worried that once the Prince saw his scrawny body, he'd laugh and send him away. He was already far too fond of the pleasure he'd had in the Prince's arms to be happy about the idea.

Still, he had to do as he was ordered, and the expression on the Prince's face as he slowly removed his clothes didn't seem disgusted or mocking. Instead he prowled around Merlin, looking him over closely, until he stood there wearing nothing but the black collar around his neck and the mark of the Prince's teeth under his ear.

"Oh, very nice indeed. You're worth far more than a few sacks of grain and turnips... Come on, I sure you'd like a wash." The Prince picked up the washcloth and started wiping him down, paying the most attention to his groin and arse. "Don't get too used to this, normally it's a slave's job to wash his master, not the other way around."

Merlin wasn't sure which he was enjoying more, the feel of the cloth and the warm water moving over his body, or the thought of being able to touch the Prince like this in the future.

"Does that mean that I get to see you out of your clothes as well?", he asked, regaining some of his confidence as the Prince didn't seem to be in the slightest bit repulsed by his naked form."

He smirked a little in response. "It's good to see you are so keen to continue your education, eagerness is an excellent trait in a bed-warmer. Well, come and undo my laces, you might as well learn to undress me, as well as your other, more pleasureable duties."

Merlin was very happy to have the chance to touch the Prince's body, and after a couple of clumsy moments, succeeded in stripping him of his clothes. He had to admit to himself that whatever he'd thought earlier, he liked "that kind of thing" very much indeed. A moderate hairy chest, strong arms and thighs and a very nice-looking cock made a very pleasant sight, one he was more than happy to study in more detail.

"So, you've never had *anyone* play with that little bottom of yours?", the Prince asked, a little disbelieving.

"No, Sire," Merlin remembered to reply through the wave of desire that spread through him at the thought, another that had never occurred to him before today.

"Ah well, let's see what we can do to change that, shall we? The bed here isn't up to much, but it's big enough for two, if they don't mind being cosy."

"Add sleeping in a bed to the list as well..." Merlin thought, and then realised he'd said it out loud.

Another snort from the Prince, "Oh, I'm not sure how much sleeping you'll be doing... On your hands and knees, yes, that's it. Knees further apart, I want to be able to see that tight virgin hole."

Merlin had hoped perhaps the feel of the Prince's cock in his mouth had broken him of his bad habit of blushing, but no such luck. He was glad that the position he'd been put in enabled him to drop his head and hide his fiery cheeks.

It wasn't as if he was completely ignorant of the ways men could take pleasure in each other's bodies, but no one had ever expressed such an interest in him, and being confronted with the reality was a little shocking, as well as deeply arousing. His earlier climax helped with his control, but the idea that the Prince was studying his arse, and getting ready to use it as he had his mouth, was enough to start his cock filling again.

He felt the bed dip behind him, and hands on his hips, thumbs pulling his arse-cheeks apart, and he wondered if the Prince was planning on just pushing into him, taking him in one hard stroke. Unexpectedly he felt moist breath on the skin around his hole, and then wet warmth, firm and limber, licking him. He tried to jerk away in shock, but the Prince's grip on his hips held him in place and it was only seconds before he realised just how good it felt. He moaned, shocking himself with how loud it sounded in his ears. Before long, he was pushing back towards the invader, not trying to get away from it, trying to increase the sensation.

"Keep still and behave," the Prince pulled away for long enough to command, and then bit Merlin's left cheek to emphasise his words. That was almost enough to push Merlin over the edge again and the Prince had to let go, to grab around the base of Merlin's cock and stave off his climax.

"So it's not just your neck, you like my teeth in your flesh anywhere... What about this?", as he used his free hand to spank Merlin's other cheek.

If the jerk of Merlin's hips wasn't enough to tell the Prince how much he'd liked it, the loud moan certainly was.

"Your lovely skin takes marks so well, I'm going to have a lot of fun learning what you like best. There are few things better than putting a sweet little bottom over your knee and warming it with a good spanking, particularly when it wriggles as prettily as yours does."

Merlin couldn't believe how appealing the idea sounded, though at the moment what he really wanted was for the Prince to return his attentions to his hole. It didn't take long before his wish was granted, this time something firmer than a tongue, but very well oiled from the pot that was kept by the bed. It hurt a little, as first one finger, then two, stretched him, moving smoothly in and out, but it felt so good as well that Merlin didn't really care.

"Ready, Merlin?" the Prince asked, and only pausing a little to ensure that Merlin wasn't going to object, he started to push in, stretching his hole even further around his cock.

The pain was fleeting, and soon Merlin felt the cock inside him brush against something that almost made his eyes roll up in his head. "Oh god," he moaned, "what was that?"

"That, my dear sweet innocent, is why men love to spread their legs and feel a cock filling them up. You'll learn to come just from being fucked, for the sake of that."

He didn't seem to expect it this time, though. His hand went from holding Merlin's cock hard to control it, to stroking it in time with his thrusts and it seemed almost straightaway that Merlin came, not able to hold back any longer. Within a few strokes the Prince had climaxed as well, burying himself as tightly as possible in his body.

Merlin was too spent from his climax to do anything but collapse on his front on the bed, with the Prince on top of him.

"You really are quite delicious. I can't wait to get you back to Camelot, and a proper bed," the Prince whispered in his ear. "In the meantime, maybe you should take the chance to sleep, I'll be keeping you pretty busy."

"I don't even know your name," Merlin found himself saying, still half doped from coming so hard.

The Prince laughed, but gently, almost fondly. "Arthur," he said, "My name is Arthur."

THE END


End file.
